


My Sweet Prince

by Wayward_Worms



Series: Wormy’s experimental kink fics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dark Claude, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dimitri straight up having a bad time, Drabble, Dubious Morality, M/M, Not Beta Read, Scat, Stomach Poison, Top Claude von Riegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: Mmm, this started out as a twitter post, but it unfortunately got to long. I moved it to my docs, where I pretty much abandoned it until today. I’m not into scat myself, but was intrigued by the idea of it, which led to this. I don’t think ill ever write something like this again.I will admit though, it’s a lot of fun writing outside your comfort zone sometimes.Also Also! Hate comments will be deleted! This is definitely a don’t like don’t read situation.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wormy’s experimental kink fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903660
Kudos: 6





	My Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, this started out as a twitter post, but it unfortunately got to long. I moved it to my docs, where I pretty much abandoned it until today. I’m not into scat myself, but was intrigued by the idea of it, which led to this. I don’t think ill ever write something like this again.   
> I will admit though, it’s a lot of fun writing outside your comfort zone sometimes.
> 
> Also Also! Hate comments will be deleted! This is definitely a don’t like don’t read situation.

Claude uses Dimitri as his test subject for a new stomach poison he’s working on, but he doesn’t tell Dimitri what it is, promising that it isn’t anything weird, so Dimi takes it, putting all his trust in Claude, even though his gut feeling says otherwise.

It takes some time before he feels anything, light cramping in his lower abdomen, but nothing he can’t handle. It’s about thirty minutes in when he feels something, cramps in full effect, a pressure building inside him.

He cries out when the cramping becomes too much for him, watching Claude through foggy vision, the prankster in question holding a hand up to his mouth, shoulders trembling as though he were laughing. 

“Faring well, your princelyness?” Dimitri can only gurgle his response back, a deep blush covering his cheeks at his undignified response. 

Dimitri gulps back the lump in his throat as he feels Claudes hands roaming over his pant legs, his two pointer fingers grasping at the waistband and pulling them down to his knees. 

Was this part of Claudes experiment? Dimitri hadn’t heard the other man mention anything about disrobing earlier?

Dimitri suddenly jerked, choking on another sound unable to escape. 

He’d been tricked. 

Dimitri knew what he’d been given, If his memory was anything to go off of. 

The stupid stomach poison.

He’d heard from the professor that both Ferdinand and Lorenz had the misfortune of their tea being spiked, the two having spent nearly the whole day between the chamber room and infirmary. 

Another jolt ran its course through his body, although instead of jerking, Dimitri let out a moan, squirming softly against the sheets. 

He had to go. He had to wiggle himself out of Claudes grasp before he made a mess. 

“Cl-Claude, please.” He whined, making an attempt to pull his pants back up. 

Smirking, Claude moved up Dimitris body, grabbing and pinning the blondes hands above his head, using his free hand to not only steady himself, but pressing against Dimitris gut. 

He let out another moan, the pressure becoming too much.

Dimitri shivered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t… not in front of Claude.. not on his nice sheets. 

A cry burst from him, desperately trying to find a way to stop the inevitable flood that would happen. 

“It’s alright. You’ve been such a good boy.” As he leaned closer, Dimitris' eyes widening. 

Claude was hard and enjoying this. 

Slowly, he released Dimitris hands, steadying himself as he let his other hand wander to Dimitri puckered hole, lightly prodding at the entrance. 

He whined in reply, clenching himself as well as he could. He couldn’t. He absolutely could not.

“Dimitri, it’s alright.” Claude purred, slowly readjusting Dimitris limp body, discarding of his pants so he could slot himself in between the blondes legs, tented cloth pushing against his clenched hole.

Dimitri wanted to give in, but.. 

he sobbed, body forcefully relaxing in Claudes grasp.

He grasped at the other man's shoulders as a messy flood of feces began pouring from him.

Dimitri felt absolutely disgusting, unable to look Claude in the eyes as he rut against his disgusting hole. Nothing about this was slightly arousing, so why… why was Claude enjoying this? 

He let out a breathy moan as he pushed more of the sopping brown fluid out, shuddering when he heard it splatter against the floor. 

It was absolutely disgusting. 

Not even his cock was responsive, the small flaccid flesh resting against his stomach. 

Dimitri shivered, another disgusting wave sludging out of him, Claude rolling hips faster. 

Grasping at the sheets, Dimitri let out a pitiful sob, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. 

“My little princling, you’re doing so well for me.” With his thumb, Claude wiped away a few stray tears. 

Dimitri was powerless, completely at Claudes disposal, pinned down like a science project for people to gawk at. 

A poor, naive guinea pig for Claude to experiment on, so he wasn’t to off the Mark. 

More tears flood his face as he finished, his stomach feeling much better, while his dignity began cooling beneath him, yet Claude kept thrusting, finally drawing his pant string, removing his cock from his small clothes. 

Eagerly, He pressed against Dimitri sullied hole, his hardened flesh rubbing lewdly against the prince's disgusting bottom. 

With a quick snap, Claude delved in, Dimitri still sore from overworking his anus. 

He sobbed out, fingernails ripping into the disgusting sheets. 

Everything hurt. His insides screamed with everything thrust. 

Why was he doing this? He thought he could trust Claude to take care of him. 

The man above him only cooed, still rubbing his thumb in circles around the fat flesh of Dimitris wet cheeks. 

“My perfect little prince.” 


End file.
